Lego On The Edge: The Videogame
|genre(s) = Action-adventure|mode(s) = Single-player Multiplayer|rating(s) = ESRB: E10+ PEGI: 7}}Lego On The Edge: The Videogame is a Lego-themed action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales, the game is based on the movie of the same name directed by Steven Spielberg. It was released North America for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on July 21, 2019, and Worldwide on July 23, 2019. Characters *Aaron Travers / Eggman *Adeladia Cooper / Charmy **Adeladia Cooper / Charmy (The Reststance) *Alice Winstead / Amy **Alice Winstead / Amy (The Resistance) *Alonzo Hill / Infinite **Alonzo Hill / Infinite (Eggman's Army) *Alvin Walker / Placate **Alvin Walker / Placate (The Resistance) **Alvin Walker / Placate (Young) *Ancient One *Andy Wainwright (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) *Andrew Munoz / Shadow **Andrew Munoz / Shadow (The Resistance) *Andy Knightley *Ayesha **Ayesha (Kimono) *Borat Sagdiyev *Brandon Walker / Flynn **Brandon Walker / Flynn (The Resistance) *Brock Rodriguez / Vector **Brock Rodriguez / Vector (The Reststance) *Bruce Banner / Hulk *Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier *Bucky Radcliffe / Zavok **Bucky Radcliffe / Zavok (Eggman's Army) *Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Champange "Champ" *Chris Patterson / Metal Sonic **Chris Patterson / Metal Sonic (Eggman's Army) *Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Clive Gollings *Cubot *Danny Butterman (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) *David (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) *Declan (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) *Doctor Strange **Doctor Strange (The Resistance) *Drax The Destroyer *E-123 Omega *Ebony Maw *Ed (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) *Eitri *Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Everett Egerton / Zazz **Everett Egerton / Zazz (Eggman's Army) *Everett K. Ross **Everett K. Ross (The Resistance) *Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Gamora **Gamora (Advanced Tech Suit) **Gamora (Galactic Assassin) **Gamora (Kimono) **Gamora (Kingsman) **Gamora (Prisoner) **Gamora (Ravager) *Gabriel Jones / Knuckles **Gabriel Jones / Knuckles (The Resistance) *Gary Bennett / Signaler **Gary Bennett / Signaler (The Resistance) *Gary "Eggsy" Unwin / Galahad **Gary "Eggsy" Unwin / Galahad (The Resistance) *Gary Johnson / Sonic **Gary Johnson / Sonic (The Resistance) *Gary King *Gideon Gordon Graves **Gideon Gordon Graves (Eggman's Army) *Groot **Teen Groot (Avengers: Infinity War DLC Pack, previously in Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2) *Graeme Willy *Greg (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) **Greg (Eggman's Army) *Heimdall *Henry Goldblum / Lot **Henry Goldblum / Lot (The Resistance) *Hope Van Dyke / Wasp *James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine *Jean Gray / Phoenix *Jeremy Herman / Rouge **Jeremy Herman / Rouge (The Resistance) *Ken Katayanagi **Ken Katayanagi (Eggman's Army) *Kraglin *Kyle Katayanagi **Kyle Katayanagi (Eggman's Army) *Lewis Shaye / Gadget **Lewis Shaye / Gadget (The Resistance) *Liam Johnson / Miles **Liam Johnson / Miles (The Resistance) *Liz (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) *Loki **Loki (The Resistance) *Luke (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) ** Luke (Eggman's Army) *M'Baku *Maria Hill *Mantis **Mantis (Advanced Tech Suit) **Mantis (Prisoner) *Marty Adams / Grey **Marty Adams / Grey (The Resistance) *Marvin Woodward / Espio **Marvin Woodward / Espio (The Resistance) *Matthew Patel **Matthew Patel (Eggman's Army) *Merlin **Merlin (The Resistance) *Merlin McCullough / Captain **Merlin McCullough / Captain (The Resistance) *Metropolitan Chief Inspector (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) *Metropolitan Inspector (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) *Metropolitan Sergeant (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) *Michael “Lurch” Armstrong (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) **Michael "Lurch" Armstrong (Eggman's Army) *Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow **Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow (Advanced Tech Suit) *Nebula **Nebula (Advanced Tech Suit) **Nebula (Prisoner) **Nebula (Ravager) *Nicholas Angel (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) *Nick Fury **Nick Fury (Advanced Tech Suit) *Okoye *Orbot *Patricia Adams / Spike **Patricia Adams / Spike (The Resistance) *Peter Quill / Star-Lord **Peter Quill / Star Lord (Advanced Tech Suit) **Peter Quill / Star-Lord (Kingsman) **Peter Quill / Star-Lord (Prisoner) **Peter Quill / Star-Lord (Ravager) **Peter Quill / Star-Lord (The Resistance) **Peter Quill / Star-Lord (Young) *Peter Page *Peter Parker / Spider-Man **Peter Parker / Spider-Man (Advanced Tech Suit) **Peter Parker / Spider-Man (The Resistance) *Philip (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) *Proxima Midnight *Quentin Beck / Mysterio *Ramona Flowers *Rhomann Dey *Rocket Raccoon *Ronan The Accuser **Ronan The Accuser (Eggman's Army) *Sam (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) **Sam (Eggman's Army) *Sam Chamberlain *Sam Wilson / Falcon *Scott Freddy / Fuschia **Scott Freddy / Fuschia (The Resistance) *Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Scott Pilgrim **Scott Pilgrim (The Resistance) *Seb (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) **Seb (Eggman's Army) *Shaun (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) *Shuri *Simon Skinner (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) **Simon Skinner (Eggman's Army) *Steve Rogers / Captain America *Steven Prince *T'Challa / Black Panther *Tequila *Thanos *Thomas Lennon / Silver **Thomas Lennon / Silver (The Resistance) *Thor *Tom Evans / Chaos **Tom Evans / Chaos (Eggman's Army) *Tony Stark / Iron Man **Tony Stark / Iron Man (The Resistance) *Tyler (Previously in Lego The World's End: The Videogame as DLC) **Tyler (Eggman's Army) * Vision *Wallace Wells *Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *Wong *Yon-Rogg *Yondu Udonta Red Bricks *Studs x2 *Studs x4 *Studs x6 *Studs x8 *Studs x10 *Fast Build *Attract Studs *Character Studs *Extra Hearts *Invincibility *Regenerate Hearts Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Crossover video games